What Brothers are for
by BeRightThere
Summary: The Torres family is having guest over. That leaves a lot for Adam to deal with and some people still want Gracie in the picture.
1. introducing adam

**A short story about the amazingly awesome Adam because we all know that there isn't enough of him. :) **

**Adam POV**

It was Thursday evening when Mom and Dad broke the bad news. Those four evil words.

We're having company over.

My dad's brothers family had to come and stay the weekend. That meant having to spend three days pretending to be someone I am not.

As much as I would love to introduce my family to Adam, I knew that it was a battle not worth fighting. I couldn't win against my mom. No one can.

I told Clare and Eli about this but they didn't really know what to tell me. They just told me to be brave and that they would come save me if I needed it. I will probably take them up on that offer.

And that leaves us to where we are now. Friday afternoon. The guest would be here in a few hours, meaning I had to put on the mask soon.

"The house is mostly clean, I just need you boys to clean your rooms," my mom told us in the car on our way home. She has yet to say anything about going back to Gracie but I know she wants me to.

"I also bought you guys new clothes to wear dinner tonight. They are laying on your bed," she said as we pulled into the driveway.

I looked at Drew and he gave me a sympathetic look. Mom was not very good when it came to buying girls clothes.

I went upstairs and dropped my bookbag in my room not even bothering to look at the clothes and went to take a shower.

After getting clean I went back into my room to get dressed. I looked at the clothes that I would be forced to wear and was greatly shocked.

They were boys clothes.

A new pair of jeans and a nice green and blue button up shirt. They were slightly girlier than what I normally wear but they were definitely boys clothes.

I checked the size to see if they were Drew's that were accidentally put in my room but alas, they were the size that I normally wear.

I went downstairs to find mom in the kitchen.

"Mom I think there is a mistake. You bought me boys clothes for tonight" I told her.

"I know," she said "your going to introduce them to Adam"

**Well tell me what you think! I know its short but I wanted to extend this into a few chapters :)**

**~ Ashley **

** Share the love!**

**(I stole this from Anaisishere. GO read her stories)**

**\/**


	2. Bye, bye, Gracie

**Chapter two already! I don't imagine this story will be very long. Only a few chapters. Thanks to **_**Anaisishere, BlackLipGlossMelody, **_**and **_**Sha-dokiniichan**_**! **

I stared at my mom in disbelief. I know she was trying to let go of Gracie but she always wants a perfect picture of our family and telling someone that your niece is actually your nephew is at least borderline imperfect.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes" She said "your father and I have been talking and we decided that tonight would be a good start to letting the family adjust to Adam"

I was shocked to say the least. I went up to Drew's room and told him.

"Thats great" he told me excitedly.

I don't know why but I couldn't get rid of this nervous felling. I've gone through this twice already. A few years ago with my family and a few months ago with Clare and Eli (and the whole school, but I didn't exactly have a say in that)

I went back into my room to finish getting ready when I heard the doorbell ring.

I stood in my room and waited and listed. I heard the door open and the sound of people shuffling in.

I heard the greetings and I could even hear the hugging.

I heard Drew heading down the stairs to say hello and I moved to the top of the staircase where I could see everyone and what they were doing but they couldn't see me.

After a few minutes of getting luggage in, I heard my Aunt Alicia ask where Gracie was.

There was a pause and I hear my dad say "she won't actually be joining us this weekend but we do have someone we want you to meet."

I took this as my cue, took a deep breath, and went downstairs.

**Bleh this chapter is so short. I wrote this on my Ipod on my way home so it seemed much longer on there. Oh well enough complaining.**

**Ok so if anyone on here has a twitter they should sign the twittion 'Degrassi Meet and Greet in Arizona' If you live in Arizona or near it and could go. well that would be a win-win for you. If you don't even know where Arizona is so signing it would be pointless to you, sign it so that I could go :D **

**I love you guys already but my love for you would excited normality if you guys left a review! You can tell me if its good, it sucks, or you want to complain about the weather (its freaking 97 degrees here!)**

**~Ashers **

Each review helps a child in need

V


	3. Awkward dinners

**Chapter Three! Aren't you excited? Well you should be. **

**Ok so in this story Adam is Mr. Torres' real son. I know that there has been an ongoing debate on who belongs to whom but I think that Drew is Mrs. T's and same for Adam and Mr. T. **

I made it to the bottom of the stairs and saw my aunt, uncle, and four year old twin cousins sitting in the family room. My Aunt and Uncle just sort of stared at me obviously recognizing me. Talk about awkward.

After about ten minutes of completely explaining it to them and answering their questions they were really quiet. I was really awkward and was just about ready to go pack my bag to stay at Eli's house, when I heard my Uncle say "that makes so much sense."

We all looked at him, surprised.

"Well I mean you never did act girly, you always were roughhousing and hating being dressed up. I just assumed you were a tom-boy" He told us.

I couldn't believe that he just excepted me like that. I always assume that the rest of my family wouldn't understand and think I was a freak.

Later that night we had our nice dinner. It was still kind of awkward. I could tell that my Aunt and Uncle had no idea what to talk to me about. My Aunt still seemed sort of distanced but more in the sense that she was trying to understand but couldn't. When I was about 6, before my dad remarried and after my birthmother died, Aunt Alice took me shopping a lot. I never really enjoyed it but now at least I have a fashion sense.

There was a lot of catching up on my parents end and my uncle kept asking Drew about his football. It was the first time he was QB1 and everyone was so proud. If only they knew what he did to get it.

After awhile the conversation depleted but it didn't get awkward until my Uncle had to go and ask "So Adam do you have a girlfriend yet?"

Now Aunt Alicia was taking a sip of her drink when he said this, and she did a pretty awesome spit take, then started chocking. I probably would have laughed if I hadn't been so embarrassed.

"Um no I don't" I said staring at my food. Yeah the dinner got really awkward after that.

Drew and I, along with our two cousins, were excused and we went upstairs.

"I can't believe how awkward this is," I told him once we were alone in his room.

"Yeah I know, two more days of this," He said, "but then I kind of expected it to be"

I sighed and looked at my phone for the first time since they arrived. I had a text from Clare asking me how it is going. I have yet to let her or Eli know that I wasn't pretending. I sent them both a text letting them know.

"Well at least they haven't messed up your name or pronouns," Drew said trying to cheer me up.

"Thats because they haven't used my name or any pronouns around me" I told him.

I sighed, "maybe I should have just gone as Gracie. Then at least it wouldn't be so weird."

"But you would be miserable" Drew told me. "Grace is gone, Adam. If you don't want to be her then you shouldn't have to be and no one not even our family should make you be someone you aren't"

**I love when Drew gets all brotherly! So I tried making this chapter slightly longer. Tell me what you think of it. **

**Ok so if anyone on here has a twitter they should sign the twittion 'Degrassi Meet and Greet in Arizona' If you live in Arizona or near it and could go. well that would be a win-win for you. If you don't even know where Arizona is so signing it would be pointless to you, sign it so that I could go :D**

Also I wrote my French composition on Adam and got it back today. I got a 92%. I thought that it should get a 100 just for being about Adam, apparently not. I wanted to incorporate Gracie into it so I said that Adam and Drew have a cat named Gracie and she is really annoying. I kind of wish my french teacher knew what Degrassi was so that she could understand it better.

~Ash

Make review not war

V


End file.
